


Dripping Bourbon From Her Bottom Lip

by Twinkelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Smut, Song Lyrics, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkelly/pseuds/Twinkelly
Summary: "Take off your shirt and lay back." I commanded her with a low voice. My own heart felt like a fluttering bird in a cage. I swallowed hard and loudly.She swallowed and without her eyes wavering from mine, she  reached for the hem of her tank top and quickly drew it up over her head. Her hair falling out over her shoulder.She dropped the shirt from her fingers to the floor beside my feet."Lay back." I repeated.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dripping Bourbon From Her Bottom Lip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story inspired fully by Derek Pitts song “11th And Pine” from “Blood on the Paper". Full lyrics from the song are featured in this piece so I'm giving much deserved credit where its due. I think this song is so sexy.  
> The story might read slightly odd for that reason so hopefully you're not too put off by it but I felt very strongly that I wanted most of the dialogue to be word for word lines from the song. Its also Draco POV and mostly just him speaking anyway....that's new for me too. 
> 
> I LOVED this song the first time I heard it... 
> 
> 'Dripping bourbon from her bottom lip' immediately painted a whole picture for me and I couldn't stop.

**Dripping Bourbon From Her Bottom Lip**

_ I cannot afford to be someone else’s baby _

_ My honey she ain’t trying to love me no more _

_ She's the kind of woman who’ll take everything you’ve got _

_ Like a moth to a flame I walk to you _

_ Oh, that girl she got me all shook up _

_ The devil with the red dress on _

_ Got my heart tied up _

_ Dripping bourbon from her bottom lip _

_ My god, i might be addicted to you _

_ Whoa you give me something to think on _

_ Never felt this way before _

_ Everytime you come around I get tired of waiting  _

_ Drop the game i'm not the same without you _

11th and Pine - Derek Pitts

I brushed the green powder from my shoulders as I stepped through the fireplace. 

I came here a lot. 

The sitting room was dark, not pitch black but the only light seeping into the room came from the kitchen archway. 

I shrugged my cloak off of my shoulders and draped it across the arm of the chair to my left, pulling my wand free of my back pocket and setting it on the top of the mantle. 

It wasn’t unusual for me to arrive with no greeting or foreknowledge that anyone would even be waiting here for me. I felt relaxed, knowing I always find comfort when I come here but jittery as my pulse raced; I also always...sated...a…. _ thirst _ when I came here.

I heard the soft femenine clearing of a throat and looked up toward the kitchen archway.

I swallowed but didn’t say a word.

Hermione leaned on the frame, her silhouette painting designs across the living room floor from where she blocked the kitchen light. I could still make out her features but just. She held a tumbler, dangling casually from her fingertips in front of her. Her wrist was resting on her raised knee that was bent as her foot balanced on the other. Her tumbler tapped against her knee. 

“Hi,” she said, a knowing smile on her lips. 

We came to this...arrangement, a lot. A drink, a late hour, a warm body, something more, _ possibly?  _ but too fragile to be spoken out loud. Me a moth to the flame. Her a devil in a red dress.

“Hi,” I responded. I paused, then, “it's late.”

She quirked her brow and her lip, tiltting her head sideways slightly. Her eyes were smiling as she lifted the glass to her mouth. Her shoulder shrugged lazily. 

“I guess.” Her lips were glassy and slick, nearly dripping bourbon from her bottom lip. 

She wore muggle loungewear; a black tank top with nothing underneath and navy blue sweats, bare feet and her hair tied back loosely save for a few fly-aways at her temples. There was nothing remarkable about the effort she put into the way she looked and yet, she was exquisite. 

My knees almost buckled as my body - of its own volition - wanted to drop to the floor and crawl to her feet like a hungry dog.

Proudly, without betraying my desperation, I took the few short steps closer to where she stood. Making every effort to hide my rapidly racing heart and stuttered breathing. 

I. Wanted. Her. 

She stepped into me and I swallowed audibly. I took her glass and leaned around her, placing it on the counter just on the other side of the door frame.

“You don’t want one?” she whispered but smirking slightly. She knew that wasn't why I was here. Not tonight. Not this time. And while yes, often we spent time dancing around our end goal, playing the game of flirty nonchalance while simultaneously asking questions, inviting more, building... _ something _ . We didn't talk about that, though. We just...pretended it was nothing to pay close attention to. Building the  _ fire _ with words and sometimes drink, and sometimes just touch. 

Tonight was touch. 

I was tired of waiting. This girl, she’s got me all shook up. My heart tied up.

Her hands were around the back of my neck, her fingers threading through the hair at the nape - it felt like fire scorching across my skin in a delicious burn. 

She pressed the whole length of her body against the length of mine. She inhaled audibly sending shivers down my spine; the air between her teeth and bottom lip like a hiss where they touched. 

She dragged her hands down to my shoulders and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my hips, trusting I would instinctively catch her under her knees. Her thighs held my hips firm and warm. I could feel her feet interlock behind me, squeezing herself around me. She wouldn’t let go.

_ My God _ , I might be addicted to her. 

My hands ran along the underside of her thighs, my palms finally filling with her backside. I turned my face and buried my nose in the crook of her neck. She was soft there and smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. Her fingers were back in my hair, her nails running over my scalp and her chin resting on my shoulder.

She brushed her bottom lip along my ear lobe, and over my jaw nipping lightly. 

“To bed.” 

_ Did she say it? _ ... It was so quiet, I may have just thought it myself.

I cupped the back of her head with one of my hands and pulsed my fingertips on her scalp, prompting her to bring her face to mine. She complied.  _ Good girl. _

Our breath smoothed over each other's faces, sending hot tingling clouds across our skin. Our noses were so close they brushed together.

“Drop the games,” I whispered, “I’m not the same without you.”

She captured my lips frantically with her own, her tongue pushing soft, warm, and wet against my mouth, demanding entrance. 

I didn't take her to bed. 

Instead, without parting our lips, I turned around the corner of the kitchen clearing the archway and walking with heavy feet towards the kitchen table. She reluctantly pulled her lips from mine, her eyes piercing deep into me, our breathing labored.

“Drop the games,” I repeated. She smirked, a devil. 

I sat her down on the tables' edge hard. Her hands were at my shoulders squeezing firmly, her nails digging into my shirt sending a delicious prickly pain through my skin. 

I held our position, my hands on the underside of her knees and Hermione still wrapped around my waist. I could feel the heat of her core radiating through our clothing and warming my pelvis, cock twitching with the need to bury itself in her warm wetness. 

My hands came up to her back and tangled in her shirt, I was probably warping the fabric with the intensity of my grip. The skin of my knuckles was likely iridescent and stretched thin across the bones.

I needed her naked and bouncing in my lap. 

Hermione's mouth was all over my neck, Jaw, and collarbone, leaving a trail of tingling kisses. She'd likely leave marks i'd have to magic away in the morning.

My left hand came up to the back of her neck, I slipped my finger up along her scalp underneath the knot of her ponytail. I gently pushed my hand out, releasing her curls from the tie. It fell to the table, springing onto the floor. I needed to see her mane haloed out around her while I fucked her into this table.

My other hand came to the base of her neck and rested flat against her skin. I could feel her heart beating wildly and her quickly accelerating breathing stuttering her chest. 

"Take off your shirt and lay back." I commanded her with a low voice. My own heart felt like a fluttering bird in a cage. I swallowed hard and loudly. 

Her eyes were a gorgeous muddy pool of brown and blown wide black. Her gaze alone emitting a level of lust and arousal I was quickly becoming a slave to satisfying. 

She swallowed and without her eyes wavering from mine, she reached for the hem of her tank top and quickly drew it up over her head. Her hair falling out over her shoulder. 

She dropped the shirt from her fingers to the floor beside my feet. 

"Lay back." I repeated.

She walked her hands backwards on the table, her back lowering with each step of her hands until she could roll down, her head thudding lightly on the wood. Her arms were circled over her head, hair under and over and threading all around. Her wrists were crossed over each other and I felt she meant to practice restraint as if she was bound there. 

I cleared my throat. She looked gorgeous laid out in front of me; her quick, excited breaths making her chest rise and fall, moving her breasts just slightly. I watched as her pink nipples tightened visibly under my wanton scrutiny. I wet my lips.

My left hand came to lay between her breasts and her breath made an audible hitch. She smirked and her eyes fluttered. 

I dragged my hand heavy down her chest, squeezing the side of her ribcage before making its way to lay flat on her stomach, fingers spread wide.

Hermione untangled her feet from behind me and brought them around to rest flat against my chest one beside the other, brushing my arm out of the way. 

I moved both hands to curl under the waistband of her sweats on either hip. Her bum lifted off the table slightly and I quickly pulled them over her the beautiful curve and up past her knees to her feet. Hermione lifted her feet off my chest long enough for me to liberate them from her sweats, tossing the balled up clothing behind me.

She was completely bare now, she hadn't been wearing knickers and I groaned with pleasure at the knowledge. She bit the inside of her cheeks, trying not to smile. Her hands came down to hold her breasts, splaying out over them before her fingers came together as she squeezed her palms, pinching her nipples in their depth. 

I spread her knees quickly and dove down to meet her mouth with mine. I was so hungry to taste her, tongue touching silky tongue. My hot breath went cascading over her face, and the moan I pulled from her reverberating from my teeth to my lungs. 

Her hands came down to my trousers and frantically started unbuttoning and zipping. She pushed the waistband with her fingertips the best she could from the distance. I reached one hand back and pushed them past my butt, shorts and all and wiggled my legs to slide them down further. I pulled each foot up one at a time stepping on the fabric over and over until I was free. 

Hermione ripped my shirt up to my armpits and I reluctantly broke our kiss, her teeth lightly nipping the tip of my tongue before we separated completely. I helped her rip my shirt over my head and it flew somewhere into the kitchen's negative space that my mind couldn't possibly comprehend right now. There was only Hermione's silhouette and her loud, excited breathing. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous and so fucking brilliant," I whispered looking down at her. My hands laid under each breast, wrapping around her ribs with my thumbs rubbing circled into her skin. She didn't speak, she just panted harder. Her hands reached for my torso, running her fingers over any skin she could get.

I swallowed hard. "Hermione...you give me something to think on…"

Before I could finish she'd wrapped her hands around my biceps and pulled me down over her. She pulled my bum forward with the heels of her feet while simultaneously inching her body closer to the edge of the table. Our lips attached and slotted between each other's like puzzle pieces. 

The movement of her body pushed her warm, wet, silky folds right against my hard cock, throbbing almost painfully. The underside slid against her entrance and we both moaned with effort. Our lips still connected in noisy kisses.

"I've never...felt this way...before, Hermione," I tried to continue between her frantic and insistent kisses. Her hands were wrapped tightly around my neck.

I pulled away with more force but not so far that the tips of our noses parted. We were breathing hot and heavy against each other's faces. I pushed past her entrance with my tip and closed the gap between our bodies. 

My forehead fell against hers, my eyes rolling tightly into the back of my head at the exquisite sensation of her cunt surrounding me. I could already feel her beginning to pulse around me. She was close...I was oh so close...this wasn't going to take much effort. 

I tilted my chin down and captured her lips again starting into a wonderful rhythm that sent her breasts bouncing and the table legs screeching against the floor.

Hermione's mouth pulled away from mine and her teeth came down onto the flesh where my neck and shoulder met and it was almost too much. I groaned deep in my throat trying to dig up the willpower to hold on just a bit longer. 

She hummed a satisfied hum and her legs tightened around my waist. 

"Oh,  _ God _ ...Draco!" She yelled past my ear, "Draco!"

I felt her walls squeeze around me, begging me to pull and push deeper and faster. I lost control and captured her lips again, groaning into her mouth as my balls tightened. The tension of my arousal released deep into her making every muscle in my body feel like they were unwinding. 

I lay flat across her body while my knees bent slightly, buckling with discomfort and exhaustion. I'd have worried I was crushing her if I hadn't still been floating out of body from my orgasm. 

My hands we're flat on the table and I realized, thankfully, I was holding some of my weight. Hermione's hands were tickling the nape of my neck and her legs were still tightly around my waist. We were both breathing heavily into the crooks of each other's necks, our hot breaths adding to the sheen of sweat both our bodies were covered with. 

I swallowed and brought one of my hands to thread my fingers in her hair. My weight transfered to my other palm still on the table. 

My eyes were closed, blocking out as much stimulation as possible while I caught my composure. 

I whispered my earlier words right into her neck, too vulnerable to look at her face, "I'm tired of waiting. Drop the games. I'm not the same without you."

Her fingers gripped the hair at my neck she had been lazily tickling and she simply turned her head, connecting her lips to my wet temple. 

  
  



End file.
